Muérdago
by Himawari Blue
Summary: Entre medio de ambos yacía inocente e indiferente una rama de muérdago, con sus frutos de un color rojo intenso, igual que los ojos de Bakugo, que la miraban con... ¿Curiosidad? Uraraka tragó en seco. / —¿Muérdago? —la sonrisa ascendió por sus comisuras, traviesa, malvada— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Tengo que besarte, cara redonda? [Drabble navideño] [Kacchako] [fluff]


**Heeell**-o~

Había pensado esto para** Navidad**, pero las fechas se me pasaron uwu decidí subirlo de todas maneras tho

Es un drabble, así que es cortito, pero tengo una idea de continuación de un capítulo más si es que tiene buen recibimiento xD

**Advertencias: Kacchako, FLUFF, Drabble.**

A leer~

* * *

**Muérdago.**

**_—Capítulo único—_**

.

.

.

Las risas cesaron en cuanto todos fueron conscientes de la situación. Un no tan anónimo "uuuh" se escuchó entre los presentes, Mina siendo el posible origen. Los orbes cafés se abrieron de par a par, mirando asombrada a los ojos rojos inmutables que le devolvían la mirada. Estaba sorprendida, eso era obvio, su boca formaba una no tan sutil "o" que no terminaba de encajar en su rostro, tenía los ojos tan abiertos que los sentía algo desorbitados. Cada segundo silencioso que pasaba le pesaba más y más sobre los hombros, las piernas, el estómago, estaba esperando algún comentario, alguna negativa, incluso una risa burlona de parte del rubio, pero se encontraba indiferente frente a ella, a uno o dos pasos de distancia.

Entre medio de ambos yacía inocente e indiferente una rama de muérdago, con sus frutos de un color rojo intenso, igual que los ojos de Bakugo, que la miraban con, ¿curiosidad?

Muérdago perfecto para la época festiva en la que estaban.

Uraraka tragó en seco.

—No te lo tomes en serio Bak-

—¿Muérdago? —la sonrisa ascendió por sus comisuras, traviesa, malvada— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Tengo que besarte, cara redonda?

Las palabras volvieron a quedarse atoradas en medio de su garganta, labios entre abiertos, la sonrisa zorruna que Bakugo le dedicaba la había dejado sin palabras, más aún el contexto, donde estaban rodeados de sus compañeros, todos mirando atentos cada uno de sus movimientos.

—O qué, ¿No te atreves?

Sintió su corazón tamborilear en su pecho, zumbando en sus oídos, apretándole con fuerza la garganta, se le había olvidado respirar y se estaba quedando sin aire.

—Y-yo umm.

—Ah, y yo que creí que no eras frágil.

La estaba… ¿provocando?

Su vista se volvió a enfocar en el muérdago en medio de ambos, el rubio notó la duda en su mirada y ladeó la cabeza, de alguna manera divertido con la situación.

El chico dio un paso hacia ella, acortando la distancia que los separaba, entre medio de la tensión Uraraka pudo sentir como algunas de las chicas de su curso, que estaban presenciando todo, aguantaban la respiración en sus lugares, ansiosas.

_Malditas, en lo que me metieron…_

—¿O te doy miedo? —esta vez, su voz se escuchó más baja, más íntima para ambos, se inclinó sobre ella para hablarle, de cerca Uraraka lograba notar aún más la diferencia de altura entre ambos, sobretodo con el rubio agachándose sobre ella.

Contuvo la respiración antes de hablar, esperando que el valor no se alejara de ella cuando botara el aire.

—No te tengo miedo, _Katsuki._

Un segundo silbido escapó de los presentes al escucharla, la situación era tan pública, tan vista, que la castaña sentía el corazón desbocado en el pecho. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

No podía saberlo, no podía entenderlo, pero cuando los labios del rubio hicieron presión contra los propios, fue muchísimo más suave de lo que pensó, como si un pétalo terso le rozara los labios, y le costó registrar en un principio que en efecto, Bakugo la estaba besando. Su mano derecha ascendió hasta su barbilla, buscando mantenerla en posición, y cuando el cuerpo de la castaña se relajó en sus manos, se permitió inclinar el rostro a un costado para besarla con mayor profundidad.

El beso fue casto, simple, y suave, pero cuando el rubio se separó de la chica, Uraraka sentía los oídos zumbar, todos sus sentidos obnubilados por el beso, el mundo estaba en silencio, no lograba escuchar la sorpresa de sus compañeros, los chillidos de Mina, los insultos hacia Bakugo de Mineta. Nada, lo único que se mantenía funcionando en su cuerpo eran sus ojos cafés imantados a los orbes rojos que tenía por ojos el chico.

—No creas que para la próxima necesito de un muérdago, cara de ángel.

Se fue del living de los dormitorios como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si Uraraka no se hubiese quedado estática en su lugar, muda, sonrojada hasta las orejas, con los ojos abiertos de par a par, como si Kirishima no estuviese pagándole la apuesta perdida a Mina de si Bakugo se atrevía o no a besar a la chica. Como si Izuku no estuviese en una esquina de la habitación, con la vista alternada entre a castaña, y el lugar donde previamente Katsuki había estado, los labios firmemente apretados formando una línea recta.

El rubio cerró la puerta detrás suyo con una sonrisa de victoria plasmada sobre el rostro, no había querido admitirlo para sí mismo, pero llevaba un tiempo mirando de más a la castaña cada vez que pasaba cerca, o sonriendo con maldad cuando se topaban sus miradas, sólo porque veía que se ponía nerviosa, por eso una parte de él no podía dejarse amedrentar por una oportunidad como esta.

**Bendito muérdago.**

* * *

Pensaba, de hacerle continuación, poner un segundo encuentro posterior a este beso uwu **(maybe un smut igual?)**

¿Qué les parece? ¿Y qué les pareció este one-shot?

**Reviews y cariñitos son bien recibidos~**

**Blue—.**


End file.
